Site Update February 9th 2012
This is site updates and bugs fixes page that was post in February 9th 2012. General Bug Fixes *Fixed a problem where some would be redirected to their Sta.sh when editing an old Journal. *When viewing Journals on member profiles and Group profiles, the "More Entries" button sends you to the next entries rather than the ones you just saw. *On the Groups Portal, the "Read More" button on Group descriptions no longer displays if there's nothing "more" to "read." *Fixed layout issues with the Channels page. *Tweaked the Message Center layout so that long titles and a narrow browser window now play nice. *Fixed multiple issues that sometimes caused modal windows to have an ugly white background. *Fixed a bug where some people couldn't switch out of the mobile version of deviantART. *Fixed an issue with Collections where dragging thumbs into newly created folders was not registering without a page refresh. *After an account has been deactivated, members are no longer restricted from signing up with the same email address of their deactivated account. *When browsing on the front page while logged out, the "next" and "previous" navigation buttons now correctly skip over mature content artwork. *Fixed an issue that caused some display errors when dragging and dropping. *Improved Google Web Font detection for people who make Journal Skins. *Fixed the category selection button on original Journal submission form. It is no longer slightly cut off. Sta.sh New *Added two new API methods to the Sta.sh developer API. Bug Fixes *Sharing from Sta.sh as a Note now links to the Sta.sh item instead of producing a non-functional :thumb: code. *The "paper leaves" of the corners of stacks now show up correctly in Safari and Chrome. *Made the button style more consistent on Sta.sh items. *Right-clicking the "view" and "submit" buttons on a Sta.sh thumbnail to open a new tab or window now points to the correct URLs. *Under some circumstances, members would get the deviantART login modal on Sta.sh, now they always get the Sta.sh one. *When merging items in Sta.sh, if at least one of the merged items has a non-default stack name, it becomes the name used for the merged item. *For a short time, the controls when hovering a selected Sta.sh item weren't wide enough. *Banned users now see a proper error page when trying to access Sta.sh. Sta.sh Writer New *The "Edit in Writer" button is now always available on the top right corner of Journals and Literature created using Sta.sh Writer. Bug Fixes *Searching twice in the sidebar would result in the second search not updating the set of thumbs. *Replaced the "empty literature" thumbnail image with a version showing empty text rather than a generic image. *Bumped the number of thumbs shown in the sidebar to 120 for everything. *Clicking a Writer document in the Writer sidebar no longer offers to load it as a draft; instead it inserts it as a thumbnail, but the pencil menu on that thumbnail has an "edit draft" option. *Fixed a bug where the pencil menu on images inserted into Writer would not close when changing image size. *Stack thumbnails on Writer are now even better than last week, because they're not vertically squished now. *Sta.sh Writer now accepts all YouTube URLs, even if there are extra parameters on the end of the URL. *Dragging on stacks/skin thumbs in the sidebar is suppressed, because letting them get dragged into the writer area resulted in broken images on submit. *The Writer sidebar loading indicator no longer accidentally covers up artwork. See Also Original jounal post Category:Updates 2012